metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jim Logan/MGSFanon:Second Snakes
Metal Gear:Second Snakes is a fanon written by Jim Logan following Catherine after the events of ''Sins of the Patriots'' Chapter 1:Picking Up the Pieces Catherine was standing on her deck on her beach house in Florida, cigar in mouth. Catherine sighed to herself "I wonder what Snake and Meryl are doing now." Just then a small figure ran onto her deck and as Catherine turned, the figure gave Catherine a hug. Hope shouted "Hey big sister, it's been forever!" Catherine smiled "Hey Hope, it's been a few years." Hope pulled away, and Catherine almost immediately noticed Hope had gotten taller, so tall Hopes head could reach her chin and her hair had turned into a darker yellow color and it now had a red tint to it. Catherine said "You grew a lot in only a couple years eh kid?" Hope nodded "Yep, just wait, in a couple years i'll be taller than you!" Catherine tapped Hope on the head "We'll see about that kiddo." Hope asked "When did you start smoking cigars?" Catherine replied "I don't know, a year or so." Hope asked "So how's your mission going?" Catherine replied "About as slow as Uncle Otacon's classes always went." Hope smiled "Wow, that sucks." Catherine nodded "So, how are Snake and Meryl doing?" Hope said "Oh, mom and dad are overseeing some offshore facility in Cuba for Uncle Otacon. Something about Metal Gear REX." Catherine tossed her now burnt up cigar off the side and turned to the shore. Hope asked "So can you finally tell me what your super secret mission is about?" Catherine sighed "Alright. You know how Snake earned the title of well, Snake a long time ago?" Hope nodded "Yeah. Why?" Catherine said "Well, I was told I am in the running to earning said title and I have been on a mission to hell to earn the title." Hope asked "So you're on a hell bent mission to become Snake?" Catherine nodded "You got it." Hope pointed to the scar on Catherine's right eye "Where did you get that?" Catherine replied "Sword scar from an old enemy of mine. I will pay her back one day. I swear it." Hope smiled "I know you will." Catherine said "Thanks. But first I need to know. How the hell did you get here? I didn't hear a car." Hope said "I walked from the airport." Catherine asked "Alone?" Hope nodded "Yep!" Catherine asked "Snake and Meryl trust you to travel alone?" Hope said "To an extent." Catherine asked "Where did you say Snake and Meryl are?" Hope said "Oh uh a base in Cuba, why do you want to go?" Catherine nodded "Yeah I think it's time." Hope asked "What are we taking?" Catherine sighed and took out her phone "Second class." Two hours later Catherine found herself strapped into a helicopter with Hope sitting next to her with a smile on her face and she was literly surrouned on all sides by new Marines from DC who were called in to assist in defense by Meryl. Catherine hated flying, she wasn't afraid of it, she just didn't like it and she was shaking so much she could literly feel the dirt on her skin vibrating off. Hope asked "You alright sis?" Catherine raised her hand "Yeah i'm fine, I am just going to try and sleep." Hope nudged Catherine "Good luck." Catherine eventually found herself in Russia looking over a burning town with the bodies of hundreds of people, all missing limbs, some missing heads, some cut in half, and blood everywhere. Catherine shouted in anger over the losses as rain started pouring. Catherine heard a stick snap, she turned quickly to find a white-clad person standing behind her with a blood-stanied sword gleaming. Catherine drew her own sword. Catherine shouted "Who the hell are you?" The person drew back her hood to reveal Katnis, Catherine's friend from her training days in DC. Now Katnis sported long black hair that streached down to her hips with a red streak going over her left eye. Catherine asked "Why the hell are you doing this? Why are you killing so many innocents Kat?" Katnis gave Catherine an evil smile "There is no such thing as innocent, they're all guilty, their crimes just haven't been commited yet. I am just giving justice before their crimes. Call it...Early punishment." Catherine shouted "It's sensless murder, you've become the very thing you swore to fight!" Katnis shook her head "God has shown me the true way to life, the way of life is to bring justice even before crimes are committed. You may join me Cat, join me or die!" Catherine raised her sword "I'd rather die then become a blood thirsty maniac!" Katnis smirked "If you're not with me, then you must die!" Catherine said "I don't want to do this Katnis. We don't have to do this." Katnis nodded "Yes we do." Katnis lunged at Catherine, sword dripping with blood and struck at Catherine with so much anger, she could feel it radiating off of her. Catherine blocked several, sloppy hate filled death stabs from Katnis, Catherine smacked Katnis's sword away from her and went for Katnis's arm to try and get a non-lethal ending but left herself open and Katnis went to cut at Catherine's head but instead dug her sword inches away from her eye, barely missing her eyesocket. Catherine shouted in pain and hit the ground, defeated. Katnis smiled "You were lucky, I usually kill with that move. Next time we meet, one of us will die." Catherine awoke in a cold sweat,panting. Catherine looked to her left to see Hope relaxing on Catherine's shoulder. Hope yawned "Are you alright sis?" Catherine fought to catch her breath "Yeah, yeah, just a really bad dream." Hope tried to give Catherine an awkward hug to try and comfort her. Catherine smiled and patted her on the head. Chapter 2:Family Reunion An hour later, Catherine stood wide awake staring out at the ocean as calming as it was, Catherine couldn't shake the dream nor her loss to Katnis. Catherine drew a cigar from her pocket and lit it. One of the soldiers said with fear "Uh miss, you know this is a no smoking flight?" Catherine shot the man an angry look causing him to sink in his seat, and for Hope to laugh to herself. Catherine lit the cigar and went back to looking over the water. Catherine asked "When are we due for landing?" The pilot replied "In about ten minutes." Catherine nodded "Thanks." The pilot said "No problem Miss Snake." After the cigar burnt out, Catherine tossed it out of the door to the ocean below just before they started to land. Catherine then stepped out of the helicopter, to Meryl nearly tackling Catherine to the ground. Catherine tried to choke down a laugh "Hey Meryl. It's nice to see you." Catherine felt tears on her neck as Meryl tried to reply. Catherine returned the hug and Meryl eventually released her death grip. Catherine turned to see a now hair-graying Snake waiting for her. Catherine gave Snake a salute;instead of a salute Snake held his hand out. Catherine shook his hand but he unexpectantly pulled her into his own hug. Snake whispered "I missed ya rookie." Catherine choked back her own tears "I missed you too Snake." Once she pulled away, Catherine started to wonder if she was the cause of their gray hairs. Snake asked "Where'd you get the scar rookie, I thought you said nothing could ever touch you?" Catherine ran her finger over the scar. "An old friend of mine I underestimated, I payed for it." Snake put a hand on Catherine's shoulder "You'll never let it happen again will you?" Catherine smiled "Yeah, why don't I tell you about it in private huh?" Catherine and Hope followed Snake and Meryl to a secret room where apparently no soliders were stationed, the doors from the elevator to see what appeared to be seven Metal Gear RAY's but the RAY's looked like that had been through hell and back. Catherine asked "What happened to those?" Snake said "He did." Snake nodded to a man with white hair and he was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. Once Catherine got into a few feet of him, Catherine only saw him as a desk jocky. Catherine sneered "This guy, killed seven RAY's...Alone?" The man turned to Catherine "The name's Raiden, I take it this woman here is my successor?" Catherine raised an eyebrow "Successor?" "Raiden" made a few passes around her. "You don't seem to have augmentations, how are you a CN?" Catherine asked "A Cyborg Ninja?" Raiden unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a white Cyborg body. Catherine muttered "The hell?" Raiden sighed "Forced surgery. What about you?" Snake replied "Her's is a removeable, similar to Olga." Raiden nodded "I see." Catherine said "And how the hell did you kill the RAY's?" Raiden smiled "With an HF blade of course. Where's yours?" Catherine sighed "In my armory at my house." Raiden asked "How'd you get the scar?" Catherine shot back "Is that any of your business?" Snake said "Before you two wreck this place to hell, can you tell us what happened?" Catherine sighed "I was on a mission in Russia, I was told to take out a PMC target in a small city, once I got there I found everyone, the target, his bodyguards, and every. Single man woman and child massacred." Raiden asked "By who?" Catherine felt a tear going down her face. "A friend of mine from my training days to become a Ninja." Raiden asked "Who was it?" Catherine shot Raiden an angry look "Katnis Rowe." Raiden said "Never heard of her." Catherine sighed "I thought it was like the old days when I kicked her ass so easily, but she's turned into a bloodthirsty maniac and she beat me so quickly. I barely survived her last attack and I will forever be reminded of that." Catherine put a hand over her scar. Raiden said "I'm sorry to hear that Catherine." Catherine nodded "Yeah thanks." Raiden asked "Was she really that strong?" Catherine grinned "Yeah, she'd kick your ass to the curb." Raiden smiled "Yeah, I highly doubt that." Catherine asked "You're really that full of yourself?" Raiden nodded "Unlike you, I am a full Cyborg Ninja, I would not only last longer against her but I would kill her if gotten the chance." Catherine whispered "There's more of a chance of hell freezing over Mr. Lightining Bolt." At that second, what seemed like several dozen alarms going off at once. Catherine shouted "What the hell is going on?!" Otacon said "We're being attacked by a PMC army again, this time it's much bigger and I think we might not make it this time." Raiden asked "Why not?" Just at the second there was a hundred explosions and an earth shattering rumble and what felt like an earthquake surged around them. Catherine said "Otacon, what the hell was that?" Otacon let out a gasp of terror "We just lost struts A, D and C Snake. What do we do?" Meryl said "I think it's time to leave, if those struts so fast, there is no way we can defend this place." Snake sighed "She's right. Otacon, get the Kasatka ready." Otacon asked "Wait, what about the self destruct sequence?" Catherine said "I can put it in just tell me what to do." and Otacon started typing away on his computer. Snake picked up his AK 102 and tossed Meryl her Desert Eagle. Meryl gave Catherine a quick hug "See you on the other side." Catherine nodded "I'll be there." Otacon said "Just type in the code 41273 in three minutes and run like hell to the helipad." Catherine said "I got it." Otacon said "Good luck Catherine. I'll see you in a few minutes." Catherine nodded "Try not to get yourself killed Otacon." Otacon smiled "Will do." And he ran down the hallway with Snake and Meryl. Catherine placed a finger over the enter button and counted the three minutes as she heard nothing but muffled gunfire, explosions amoung other things. Catherine bored, hit another button and Raiden appeared on the screen, now not wearing a suit and slashing PMC's and blocking bullets to protect the Kasatka. Catherine sighed "I wish I was out there." Catherine's Codec started going off and she hit the button. Otacon shouted "Hit the button now!" Catherine quickly hit the button, picked up her M4 and rushed down to the helipad, dodging hail fire from enemies storming the halls. Catherine quickly spotted the Kasatka and tried to board but when she jumped she miscalculated the distance and came up short, but while falling, she felt as something spear her so hard she felt as if she was split in half and she soon found herself on the helicopter, she checked herself and found that she suffered a broken rib and she guessed she had minor internal bleeding. Catherine asked "What the hell was that?" Catherine tried to sit up but Snake pushed her down and shook his head. Raiden smiled "I saved your ass Catherine. You're welcome." Snake said "Just stay still rookie, you're hurt." Catherine sighed "Not this crap again Snake, I am fine." Snake grabbed Catherine's rib cage, finding the broken rib, causing Catherine to wince in pain. Snake smirked "You were saying Cat?" Catherine shot him an angry look "Shut up." Catherine looked over to the former base, which was now in flames and she started to think about all the lives lost and wondered if they were worth it, eventually Catherine found it diffcult to keep her eyes open and fell into a deep sleep. Chapter 3:Awkward Introduction Catherine eventually found herself fighting the blackness of sleep when she felt something warm on her hip and side. She opened her eyes to see someone lift up her shirt, causing her to jump back, pull her shirt down and attempt to slap the person, but she was blocked by Snake. Catherine shouted "What the hell is going on, where am I?!" Snake said "You're home, this is a doctor she was looking over your injures." Catherine's eyes widened and asked "Wait, doctor?" Catherine looked at the woman who appeared to be around her own age, Asian descent, hazel eyes, black hair. Snake nodded "Yeah, relax." The woman nervously waved "The name's Doctor Clementine Clark. Nice to meet you." Catherine said "Nice to meet you too, sorry I nearly hit you." Dr. Clark waved her hand in dismissal "I just looked at three more patients who were in critical, they actually hit me, it's not worry Catherine, plus I should have waited until you were awake to do it.But I need to do one last test. If you're up for it." Snake asked "You're not going to freak out are you?" Dr. Clark said "Well this next part you might want to leave the room." Catherine blushed "Wait what?" Dr. Clark smiled "Nothing like that, but it might make you feel more comfortable." Catherine nodded "Please, Snake. I'll be fine." Snake placed his hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Call me if you need me." And walked out of the room. After the door shut the women exchanged a small chuckle. Dr. Clark said "Well to continue, you need to lift your shirt." Catherine raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" Dr. Clark said "I just need to physically check your rib cage." Catherine did as she was told and felt heat rise to her cheeks as the doctor's warm hand searched her rib cage. Catherine thought to herself "This is what it must feel like when you get searched at an airport." Dr. Clark squeezed Catherine's injured rib, causing a squeal to come out of Catherine. Dr. Clark laughed "Did that hurt?" Catherine said "No, not really." Dr. Clark asked "You thought it would?" Catherine nodded "Yeah." Dr. Clark asked "Does this hurt?" Catherine felt as Dr. Clark literally jabbed her rib cage, but she felt no pain. Catherine shook her head. "No." Dr. Clark asked "Are you lying?" Catherine replied "No, why would I lie?" Dr. Clark smiled "Meryl warned me about you lying just to dodge a medical exam." Catherine rolled her eyes "Of course she did." Dr. Clark said "You can put your shirt down now, we're done." Catherine asked "So how am I doing?" Dr. Clark said "You're doing just fine, you're a faster healer than your father." Catherine asked "Do I have to do anything?" Dr. Clark said "Nope, just take it easy for a day or so and you should be able to rush back onto the battlefield." Snake walked into the room "Is it alright to come in now?" Dr. Clark smiled "Yes Snake you're fine. It looks like your daughter here is going to live. Just make sure she doesn't get hit there for a few days." Snake asked "Do I owe you anything?" Dr. Clark shook her head "It's on the house, Snake. Catherine, call me if you have any questions or concerns." Catherine nodded "Thanks, I will." Dr. Clark winked, grabbed her bag and walked out. Snake walked up and took Dr. Clark's place on Catherine's bed. Snake asked "You feeling alright rookie?" Catherine nodded "Yeah,is everyone alright?" Snake nodded "Yeah, everyone's fine." Catherine asked "What about Hope?" Snake raised his hand "She's fine, everyone is fine Cat." Catherine asked "Where's Mr. Lighting Bolt?" Snake pointed out her door "In the living room. Why?" Catherine replied "I am going to tell him something." Snake stared in confusion as Catherine got out of bed. "What could be that important?" Catherine said "You'll see." Catherine stumbled into the living room and found Raiden relaxing on the couch talking to Dr. Clark. Dr. Clark smiled "Well look who's up already." Raiden said "Hey Catherine." Catherine asked "Are you the one who speared me into the helicopter?" Raiden nodded "Yeah why?" Catherine bent down so they were on eye level. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." Raiden smiled "You don't know that." Catherine said "Oh yes I do. You may have broken my rib, but I need to thank you." Raiden replied "No problem." Catherine whispered "But next time, try not to injure me." Raiden said "Gotcha." Catherine said with anger "I mean it, i'll make your surgery feel like a walk through a park. You feel me?" Raiden nodded "Yeah, I got ya." Snake said "Stop tormenting him rookie." Catherine sighed "Fine." Catherine sat down on the couch next to Meryl while Dr. Clark finished her exam on Hope. Snake asked "So how much is this gonna cost me Clementine?" Dr. Clark laughed "Snake, I don't charge for house visits, especially family." Catherine asked "How big is this god damn family?" Dr. Clark said "I didn't mean it like that. I only consider you guys family from what Big Boss did with my mother in the Cold War." Snake said "I appreciate it." Meryl asked "So how do we look?" Dr. Clark replied "You all seem fine, Catherine there seems to be the most beaten up out of all of you, but she'll live." Dr. Clark got up and went to leave. "Bye everyone, call me if you have any questions or concerns." Everyone waved goodbye as Dr. Clark left. Chapter 4:News from a Friend Three days passed in slowly in the hot summer sun for Catherine and her family since Raiden left a day earlier to go on another mission to Mexico. Catherine had just gotten done sparring with a VR training model of a Metal Gear RAY and lied down in a hammock on the back porch with the sun shinning on her face, little noise and a light breeze blowing, Catherine found it difficult to keep her eyes open and eventually found herself dreaming of her fight with Katnis again but her dream was stopped just before she got the cut on her eye as someone was shaking her. Catherine opened her eyes to see Hope standing there with a plate of watermelon, and Catherine had guessed some time had passed as now the sun was now setting in the west. Catherine looked at Hope and saw fear and sadness on her face. Catherine asked "What's the matter Hope?" Hope visably choked back a tear "On the TV." Catherine rushed into the living room to see the channel set to a news program from England, and from what Catherine could gather, it reported there were one thousand deaths in London Square. Catherine asked "Who the hell did this?" But she already knew the answer, as her scar started to burn. Just then an image of Katnis slaughtering another group of innocents flashed across the TV. The TV announcer shouted "The assailent to these mass murders today in England were committed by a PMC Cyborg Ninja. Her only reason we can guess to killing was her constant shouting of "Fight me Cat, fight me!" We can only hope to guess of who this Cat is." Snake said "Catherine, don't blame yoursel-" Catherine shouted "I don't! And when I get my hands on her I will kill her!" Snake replied "Calm down Catherine." Catherine said "Don't tell me to calm down, this is my fault if I stopped her in Russia this wouldn't happen!" Meryl said "You don't know that Catherine." Catherine replied "Anything and everything she causes is my responsibility Meryl, I cannot deny that!" Snake asked "Did you ''kill those people, did ''you ''cause Katnis to become insane, did ''you ''turn her into that?" Catherine sighed "No." Snake said "Then don't kill yourself over something you have no control over." Meryl said "And in you right now going up against her, I doubt you would last long." Catherine gave Meryl an expectant look "Thanks Meryl, that ''really ''helps." Snake said "Hey, the truth hurts sometimes rookie." Catherine sighed "It still doesn't make it right, Snake." Catherine boot on her boots and went for her motorcycle keys. Meryl asked "Where are you going?" Catherine replied "The pub." Snake said "Come on, don't that won't make anything better, I should know." Meryl said "If you're going out, at least take this." Meryl started rummaging through a closet;withdrew a black leather jacket and handed it to Catherine. Catherine said "Uh..Thanks." Catherine tried it on and found it fit perfectly. She looked on the front right of the jacket and found it said "Diamond Dogs." Snake said "It was your grandfather's." Catherine nodded "Thanks. I'll be back soon." Catherine walked into the garage and rode out on her Harley ''Rebel to the nearest pub, once there she shut the cycle off and walked inside, sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. Catherine was then approached by a man who seemed to be a few years older then her. The man had an obviously practiced grin on his face and was wearing a three piece suit. The man said "Hey, pretty thing, the name's Travis what's yours?" Catherine replied "Catherine." She could tell he was looking her over. Catherine said "If you don't want to get hurt then stop what you're doing." "Travis" asked "How the hell can you tell?" Catherine replied "I'm not a moron." Travis said "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Can I make it up to you?" Catherine said "You can by leaving me alone." Time passed fast the rest of the night as Catherine spent most of her time drinking alone and avoided calls from Otacon and Hope. After the third attempted call from Otacon, Catherine thought to herself "Can't they tell I want to be left alone?" Catherine then found herself waking up in a bed with white sheets, in a room sparcely decorated and virtually no sound going on around her. Catherine looked to a chair on her right and found her jacket folded neatly on it with her motorcycle keys on it. Just then the door opened to Dr. Clark walking in with a glass of water. Dr. Clark smiled "Oh you're awake!" Catherine blushed "What the heck happened?" Dr. Clark gave Catherine a confused look "You don't remember? You called me." Catherine asked "I did?" Dr. Clark nodded "Yeah, you got really drunk and you said you didn't feel well enough to drive back so I walked to the bar and I drove you here." Catherine said "Oh, thank you." Dr. Clark nodded "It was no problem. How are you feeling?" Catherine said "I am fine. Did Snake call?" Dr. Clark shook her head "No, I called Meryl and told her you were staying here for the night." Catherine asked "Thanks." Dr. Clark said "I am surprised you didn't call Snake or Meryl." Catherine turned away "I didn't want to let anyone see me like that." Dr. Clark smiled "The bartender told me you punched a guy named Travis." Catherine laughed "Yeah, he was being a pervert." Dr. Clark asked "Are you OK Catherine?" Catherine shook her head "No, something bad happened and I don't think I can stop it." Dr. Clark said "Oh, you're friend Katnis?" Catherine's face turned red with anger "She is anything but a friend anymore." Dr. Clark put a hand on Catherine's shoulder "I know it must feel bad now but it will pass." Catherine said "Thank you Clementine." Dr. Clark smiled "No problem." Category:Blog posts